


Chaotic Boredom

by kaykaye10



Series: Frozen Nightmare Patch [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Bunny is Not Amused, But Willow is, Dr. Finklestein trys to be a good dad, He's just needs a little help with it, Lock Shock and Barrel are genderfluid, Multi, North made the elves a village so they'd leave the yetis alone, Oogie Boogie is a semi good parent, Pronouns change depending on their costumes, The danger of bored twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 11:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaykaye10/pseuds/kaykaye10
Summary: Most don't understand way two young spirits like Jack Skellington and Jack-O-Lantern were giving so much responsibility. There were many rumors as to why, but not were correct. The one and only reason was so that they never grew bored; and you're about to see why.
Relationships: Jack Frost & Jack-O-Lantern, Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood) & Jack Skellington, Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)/Loki (Marvel), Sally/Jack Skellington
Series: Frozen Nightmare Patch [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/552850
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Chaotic Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> I live!! I wanted to post this in December but it just didn't happen and following that I got caught up in different things. But as of late, my mental health has taken a bad turn and it's been causing me a lot of issues, lack of motivation being one of them.  
> Don't worry though! My mom is helping me figure this all out and hopefully I'll get back to posting more often!

Ever wonder what happens when you leave two very bored fall spirts without proper adult super vison? Well it’s about time you begun!!!!

“This is Halloween, this is Halloween!!! Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween!!”

Jackie smiled softly as the kids sang along with the performance. It was the first time they were getting to see it live and not from a crystal ball or something. His parents and older sister were off to the side watching as well, but needed to leave right after.

All three had quite a bit of work to do and he probably wouldn’t see them until the beginning of next year. It was the first time the twins would technically be on their own, and seeing as they had been rather…..bored for the past couple of months, that didn’t bode well for his sanity.

Sure, Uncle Boogie and Uncle Frostie would be around, but they didn’t really count as adults; they’d sooner help the fall spirits then stop them.

A flash of red caught his eye, bringing him from his thoughts. He first thought that it was Natalia trying to run off again, but quickly realized that it was Sally. He was surprised to see her out and about, seeing as the Doctor tended to keep her cooped up, to put it nicely. He meant well, but was a little overprotective of the poor girl.

“Loki, watch the kids for a sec and don’t give Clint any more candy or I’m taking yours.” The mischief maker nodded quickly and shoved a bag in is pocket protectively. Jackie snorted before heading over to Sally’ hiding spot.

“Fancy seeing you out and about.” The rag doll jumped but quickly relaxed when she saw that it was just him. “OH! Hello Jackie, it’s been a while since I last saw you! What happened to your hair, if you don’t mind me asking?”

The winter spirit ran a hand through his shortened hair and laughed sheepishly. “I got caught in a winter storm and it was knotted beyond repair so I ask my papa to cut it for me. Not sure if I’ll grow it back but the girls miss playing with it, so I might at least let it get back to my shoulders at most. So does the Doctor know that you’re out here or did you escape once more?”

Sally blushed and fidgeted with a strand of her hair. “I added nightshade to his soup again. I just wanted to join in the fun, but he keeps saying that I’m too delicate for all the excitement!” Jackie let the poor girl vent before speaking up. “Do you want me to try talking with him? I know that it’s very frustrating for the both of you, but he does mean well. He sees you as his daughter and I can understand his concerns. Maybe all three of us can figure something out that works for the both of you?”

She pursed her lips, but eventually nodded in agreement. “Ok, I’m open to that, but I’m not sure he will be, especially after I poisoned him again. But if you’re sure it will work.” Jackie smiled reassuringly at her, “It’ll be ok, just let me talk to Loki real quick and I’ll be back.” Sally nodded and sat down in the lip of the fountain that Jack had popped out of not minutes ago.

Jackie looked over at the twins with a searching gaze as he walked back over to his family. They were surrounded by the fawning towns people and politely smiling, but Jackie could just feel it in his very core that the two were going to be causing trouble soon; whether they had intended to or not.

By the time he got back to the fountain, Sally was nowhere to be seen and the Doctor was on the ground with the rag dolls arm hitting him on the head. He quickly righted the others wheel chair and helped him back into it. “Are you ok?”

The Doctor scoffed and waved him off. “I’m fine! That damned girl, just wait until she gets back!” Jackie sighed and pieced together what had happened after he had left. The Doctor came looking for Sally, but the girl was having none of it and when he tried to take her back home, she undid the stitching in her arm and made a run for it.

“Doctor, I don’t want to tell you how to raise your daughter and before you argue with me, you gave her life and cared for her so that makes you her father, but she’s a grown woman both in body and mind. I know that you want her safe in your own way, but neither of you are happy like this. She’s going to continue to escape if you continue to treat her like a fragile child.” He paused to let that sink in before continuing, “Maybe I can help you two come to some form of agreement? Help set some ground rules that you can expand on as you get more comfortable?”

The Doctor sighed heavily and turned to head back to his laboratory. “I shall think about it….. but do stop by tomorrow.” Taking this as a good sign, Jackie agreed whole heartedly.

To bad he missed his brothers walking off into the forest.

In the same direction as a certain circle of trees that he himself had found all those years ago.


End file.
